russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Showbiz Star
Showbiz Star was the Philippine entertainment news program broadcast by IBC in the Philippines. It airs every Mondays to Fridays at 10:30am-11:30am (PST). It was hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal and Joey Marquez. About the show The showbiz presscon on TV is Showbiz Star hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal tackle the meatiest and freshest local celebrity news and rumors. The longest-running showbiz talk show also be a celebrity guest who will meet face-to-face with showbiz reporters, and together with the TV host, will squeeze out and clarify issues about him or her. It aims to answer showbiz questions taken from Twitter and Facebook followers of the show. The weekend showbiz talk shows in fighting networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network, Showbiz Star provides Saturday of the stars in showbiz goes every daytime. IBC had managed to the showbiz talk shows are Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See True, Movieye, Funfare with Ricky Lo, Regal Showbiz Eye, Rumors, Facts & Humors, Shhowbiz Talkies, Sine Silip, Stars & Spices, Rated E: and Celebrity DAT Com. The network conceptualized a new talk show that would be perfect for the masses to dish out the latest showbiz news, controversies and intrigues while interview the stars. As of September 14, 2013, Showbiz Star promises to deliver the freshest showbiz news when the Kapinoy viewers into the world of showbiz, lifestyle and sports news'' on Saturday afternoon slot against the rivals of ''Showbiz Inside Report and Startalk in the top of the TV ratings. Alfie Lorenzo and Celia Rodriguez were introduced as the correspondent reporters. Hosts 'Main hosts' *Dolly Anne Carvajal (2011-2014) *Joey Marquez (2013-2014) 'Reporters' *Alfie Lorenzo *Celia Rodriguez Segments 'Current' *'Hot News' - The hottest, latest, meatiest and freshest local celebrity news in show business. *'Celebrity Homes' - Features houses, interior designs of famous personalities. *'Hot Seat' - An interview with a celebrity guest of stars who's the talk of the town with Dolly Anne want to promote their TV and movies. *'Kontra Triga' - Controversial issues in local showbiz give their reactions, opinions and points of view. *'I-Guest' - Blind items with Dolly Anne keep you at the edge of your seat. *'Hotlist Chika No.1' - Top 5 in showbiz for the entertainment industry in TV and movies. Awards and recognitions 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Showbiz-Oriented Talk Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Showbiz-Oriented Talk Show) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Showbiz-Oriented Talk Show) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Showbiz Oriented Show Host) - Won (Dolly Anne Carvajal) References See also *Lito Ocampo Cruz, Vice President for Network Operations/Member, Board of Directors, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), Philippines *‘Showbiz Star’ Puts the Latest Showbiz Intrigues *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *Program Site *Showbiz Star on Facebook *Showbiz Star on Twitter *Showbiz Star on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Television talk shows Category:Entertainment news shows Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings